yukkurifandomcom-20200214-history
Anonymous
Not to be confused with hacktivist collective Anonymous. For a yukkuri based on that Anonymous, see Yukkuri Anonymous. Anonymous, from Greek anōnymos meaning roughly “unnamed,” is the term to refer to a person whose identity is not known. It may also be used in customary forms in place of a name if the person doesn't desire to skip the form (like signature or greeting) but does not wish to disclose her or his name. Eg. “Yours truly, Anonymous.” “Anonymous” is also a default username/signature for posts on many imageboards (including 2chan and 4chan). It is automatically added to posts when the author does not provide an user name. “Nameless Fairy” is the default username on Pooshlmer image board. For that reason, in some Yukkuri (and Touhou) related works you may meet Nameless Fairy fullfilling the role of Anonymous. “Anonymous” is a shorthand for “This person wants to keep her or his name secret.” The joke arises when it's instead (mis)interpreted as a noun- a proper name of a person. Due to this (mis-)interpretation becoming a popular meme, many people actually started to play the part, and consider themselves members of the "Anonymous" group, and thus the entity named "Anonymous" came to be. Anonymous people sometimes stand as a killer/murderer of yukkuris. ---- In Yukkuri stories, Anonymous or Anon, is a human, usually assumed to be a physically fit, mid-twenties male. Later stories may show younger or female anons. No other details are presumed and will be explicitly spelled out if necessary for the story. Anonymous typically may be divided in three main categories: #'The Abuser', finding some Yukkuri invading her or his house or otherwise being annoyed or bothered by them, captures, tortures, abuses or kills them. The story focuses on graphic descriptions of this activity, thus giving life to the “Abuse” or “Abyuse” stories, usually ending with an ironical "Happy End" in which the unruly Yukkuri ends up dead or grieviously injured in ways calling upon “poetic justice” for its misdeeds. Some peculiarly evil or prejudiced Anons may bully and abuse even a nicehead Yukkuri, thus leading to Abyuse stories in which a good yukkuri is corrupted into becoming a shithead and then killed, or merely tortured because its nicer nature makes that more enjoyable for a sadistic Anon. #'The Owner' buys a Yukkuri from a Yukkuri Pet Shop or adopts a koyukkuri or a nicehead wild or stray, caring for it much like she or he would do with a pet. Some younger Anons are expected to do some mistakes and lose heart at first, but eventually they all end up caring for the Yukkuri, thus giving life to the “Family Friendly” stories, in which Yukkuris and humans coexist peacefully. #'The Incompetent' is a cross between the Abuser and the Owner. Good natured and willing to have a Yukkuri as a pet, the Incompetent ends up mistreating and harming it out of sheer incompetence, whereas an “Abuser” would deliberately harm and bully an unruly Yukkuri. The Incompetent Owner, for example: #*may decide to change her or his pet’s name, oblivious to the fact that Yukkuris are unable to take it easy if not addressed with the name of their species, often rechristening their pet with a really humiliating name, oblivious to its complaints #*may force a nicehead koyukkuri into sharing its yukkurarium with a shithead, bullying it by thinking its antics are just a way to play with the nicer ko #*may be completely oblivious to yukkuri behavior and needs, scolding a koyukkuri for declaring its home an “Easy Place”, shaking a koyukkuri until its “refreshing” instinct kicks in and dies by prematurely expelling bean paste, berating a ko for being “noisy” or overfeed a noisy koyukkuri because she or he believes it's just crying because hungry #*may use soda or sweet sake instead of orange juice, believing that the orangey flavor or the sugar is the only element of the drink needed to heal the yukkuri, thus sending it in shock or making it drunk. #*may give her or his pet shoddy medical care by piercing its wounds together with a piece of spaghetti instead of flour and fresh orange juice, using expired orange juice to cover a wound (thus “infecting” it) or, believing that any sweet drink is “magic,” forget to seal up the larger wounds with flour or keep a koyukkuri for too long in a cup of orange juice, thus damaging its skin more. #*may end up grieviously injuring an otherwise healthy yukkuri because she or he lacks knowledge about their anatomy, such as cutting off or puncturing away the small peni peni in a ko, believing it a boil, or incorrectly applying a yukkuri castration kit and and sealing up the intestines of her or his pet. #*may tape the mouth and the anyaru of a koyukkuri throwing up bean paste after having read how dangerous is for a ko to lose mass instead of curing the ailment eliciting its stress, or leave her or his koyukkuri alone at home, taking few (if any) precautions to ensure its safety or with abusive pet sitters. #*may decide to play high high with a koyukkuri, clumsily dropping it from too far up or letting it fall onto the corner of the table or the yukkurarium, utterly oblivious to their frail body structure. #*may forget to give a pregnant yukkuri the given soft materials to place around itself, thus condemning the stalk-born koyukkuris to splatter on the hard ground. #*may give in to a koyukkuri request to hop out its yukkurarium but forgetting to remove dangerous items from the desk, such as lit cigarettes, uncovered box cutters, letter openers or pointy staples, ending up with a crying and injured koyukkuri. : This kind of Anon is usually the main character in a subset of the “Abyuse” stories, where the yukkuri ends up dead or in great distress (sometimes developing antiyukkuritis), while the Anon acts genuinely dismayed at the effects of her or his obvious errors. In this story, the chosen pet Yukkuri is usually a premature or otherwise just born koyukkuri, able to express itself only by making faint yuuing sounds, thus frustrating its owner and making impossible for the ko to communicate its distress. A staple of that kind of “Abyuse” stories is actually the koyukkuri frantically trying to complain and bemoan its sufferings, while the Anon interprets its “yuuu!” and “yupipi!” as joyful declarations of happiness, doing the exact contrary of what the koyukkuri needs to take it easy. A variation on this theme may be a friendly Anon spoiling a shithead, deibu-istic koyukkuri, interpreting its inarticulate threats and orders as attempts at expressing gratitude (save becoming an actual Abuser after the koyukkuri learns to speak). : It has to be noted that some stories willingly blur the distinction within these three categories. For example, Kiriraitaa’s “Between Studies” shows an Anonymous bullying some koyukkuris to relieve the stress of his studies, thus making him an Abuser, but also providing them with a nice yukkurarium, care and food, carefully repairing the effects of any abuse he deals them and sometimes acting touched by their nicehead behavior (thus acting more like an Owner, albeit with the intent of keeping his “lucky charms” alive for a longer time). The protagonist of “Stalk Amputation” is instead clearly an Abuser but pretends to be an Owner around his koyukkuris, acting accordingly to fool them. Piko, the named (and thus not really anonymous) female character in Shell, is somewhat of an Incompetent due to her younger age. She easily loses her patience at the antics of her Koreimu, despite loving it dearly. She didn't know about the aversion of Yukkuris towards their own poo poo and was unaware of the need of koyukkuri to socialize, leaving her ko alone for a long time every day and acting suprised at its bouts of loneliness and its lonely tantrums. She also, however, shows the makings of an Owner, seeing Yukkuris as loveable lifeforms. Upon being informed of Reimu’s needs, she acts accordingly so that it may take it easy again. The unnamed Devil Mister (sporting a telltale Glasgow Smile) from a series of stories by Kacchan acts as an Abuser towards wild shithead Yukkuris trying to steal vegetables from his farm, but he's also a well meaning and caring Owner to his guard Remilia and his pet Reimu (once a Premature Reimu who he witnessed trying to convince its parents to stop stealing from the "Mister", to whom he took a liking, sparing it after dispatching its abusive family), teaching them how to be strong, polite and happy (even if, despite loving him dearly, the Remilia, the Reimu and even some of the family members of the Devil Mister are still suprised by his penchant for brutal punishments towards shitheads). Finally, the female Anon character of Raising a Yu starts off as an Incompetent. She mentioned having had koyukkuris before her current one, and all of them died because she made some mistakes in their upbringing. She relies on the Internet for immediate care of her koyukkuri and often improvises with lackluster resuts. She ends up as an Abuser after her last koyukkuri, previously unable to talk, starts talking, but showing a shithead nature. Anon may be a stand-in for the reader, especially if the story is posted on a board using Anonymous as default username. There have been cases were Anon engages in sexual intercourse with Yukkuri, whether with Yukkuri's consent or through rape. Anon may have an occupation or other distinguishing feature, such as “Farmer-Anon,” “Sniper Anon” or “Fat Anon.” If the protagonist of a given story is not given a name, she or he may be referred to as “Anon” or “Anon from that story.” Category:Characters